


Let's Go To The Arctic

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Adventure, Christopher Diaz is Upset, M/M, Missing in Action, Temper Tantrums, Will They Find BuDi?, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Christopher loses his favorite action figure, Mr. BuDi. He is very upset. Buck and Eddie try and help him find it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Let's Go To The Arctic

He had just gotten home from a long busy shift when his phone rang.

It was Eddie.

“Eddie? Everything OK?”

There was crying in the background.

“Is that Chris? What happened? Is he OK?”

“Physically yes. Emotionally, no. He is upset because he can’t find Mr. BuDi. You don’t happen to know where he could be?”

Mr. BuDi was a fireman action figure that he had given to Chris for his birthday so it would go with the firetruck that he had given him at Christmas. It had the uniform, but also different clothes for different events.

Chris decided to name it BuDi, as in Buckley-Diaz, but also as his buddy. He took it everywhere with him.

“Oh man! He must be so upset. I know he brought it over a few days ago. Tell him I will check my place and car tomorrow. I am about to crash from today.”

“Yeah, me too. I think I saw it a few days ago too. Do you think you can help me search here tomorrow? We may have to swing by Carla’s and Abuela’s place too. Retrace our steps.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan. Love you Eds. Try to get some sleep and tell Chris I love him too. We are gonna find his BuDi.”

“Love you too, Ev. He’s calmed down a little bit now. Que tengas buenas noches y dulces sueños.”

He sighed when he heard the dial tone.

That poor kid. He loved his toys with his whole heart. Making up stories and scenarios of what the character would be doing. BuDi was a firefighter, so he was equipped to handle any type of situation. The firetruck was the perfect form of transportation. The vehicle could transform into anything he wanted it to for the scene he made up in his head.

He was constantly in awe of Chris’s imagination.

Since he was no longer tired, he grabbed his car keys and headed to his parking spot.

He checked under every seat and took out everything from his trunk. No luck. He did manage to find his favorite pair of sunglasses he thought he had lost. And ended up cleaning his car in the process.

He then searched his apartment. He checked each cabinet and drawer in the kitchen. Then headed into the bathroom to check the bathtub, vanity and even toilet. The living room was next. And then finally his bedroom. He didn’t have much storage up there, just his chest for sweaters and his bookshelf. Even checking under the bed.

Scratching his head, he tried to think of where he saw it last.

The day now catching up to him, he sunk into his bed and fell asleep dreaming of all the adventures he and Chris and BuDi had been on. His brain not coming up with answers of where he could have gone either.

The next morning he got up and did another quick search of his place, still turning up nothing.

He texted Eddie to say he was on his way.

As soon as he opened the door he could hear crying. It sounded like Christopher and it was coming from his bedroom.

He called out into the empty space. “Hello?”

Eddie peeked out of his bedroom across the hall, looking just as upset and tired.

“Oh, Eds. Come here.”

Eddie took the few extra steps to fall into Buck’s arms. He squeezed tight.

“We just spent the entire morning tearing apart his room, my room and the rest of the house. We just can’t find it. I said we won’t give up, he told me I was lying to him, I yelled and told him to go to his room. I don’t understand why he is so upset. He’s lost toys before and it hasn’t been like this. I mean it was a big blow up.”

Buck just pulled Eddie closer, rubbing his hands up and down his back until the could feel the tension start to lessen.

Eddie leaned up to give him a peck on the lips.

“Thanks for listening to me rant.”

“No problem. How about we give Chris some time to calm down. I’ll make you a coffee. You look like you could fall over any second.”

“That would be great. Thank you, love.”

He grabbed Eddie’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen, which had indeed been turned upside down, and pushed Eddie into a seat.

Turning on the coffee pot, he grabbed a mug. And then started cleaning the kitchen. He shushed Eddie, who started to protest.

While he was cleaning, he made sure to check any nook and cranny that might have been missed in the chaos.

Turning up nothing, he poured Eddie’s coffee and added a little sugar and cream that way he liked it. He made a tea for himself as he already had his morning caffeine.

They sat at the table, holding hands, and sipping their drinks.

Their ears perked up when they heard Chris’s door creek open and the familiar shuffle of feet and crutches made their way towards the kitchen.

Chris took in a deep hitched breath, followed by a sniffle, and sat down.

Buck got up and poured him a juice and set it down in front of him. He sat again and squeezed Eddie’s arm.

“Daddy, I’m sorry! I am upset that BuDi is missing. But I know I shouldn’t have called you a lair. That was wrong of me. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

Eddie just gathered him in his arms and rocked him back and forth for a minute.

“Your words did hurt, but I understand you didn’t mean them. Remember the therapist always says to talk it out and even draw something if you can’t express your feelings. Do you think you can tell me why loosing this toy made you so upset.”

Chris just shook his head, grabbing a fist full of Eddie’s shirt.

“That’s alright. Just let me know when you are feeling overwhelmed and we can figure it out together. OK?”

Chris just nodded his head.

“Hey, Superman.”

“Hey, Bucky.”

“You wanna help me clean your room, while Dad gets dressed? If we don’t find BuDi here, we are gonna go on a little trip and head to Pepa’s and maybe the firehouse and even my sisters. We gotta figure out where our little adventurer may have scampered off too.”

“Ok!”

Chris jumped of Eddie’s lap and headed back to him room.

Eddie smiled, pulled Buck into a long kiss.

“Thank you, again. My life saver. My mind is all over the place right now.”

“Take some time for yourself. We will meet back in the kitchen in an hour and go on a little road trip mission.”

“Yes, sir!” Eddie saluted him at attention. Pulled him into another kiss and headed back to him room.

In the next hour, Buck helped reorganize the bomb that went off in Chris’s room. Then had him sit down and draw Mr. BuDi. Since he was an excellent drawer, he was able to make several of them, showing BuDi in different situations. Climbing a mountain. Riding a bike. On a firetruck. All the while they were trying to retrace their steps of what adventures they went on recently.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Eddie peeked his head in.

“Daddy! Look what I drew! Maybe we can put up missing posters around town. Maybe someone will recognize him.”

“Wow, great! I think that would be a great idea, bud. I think we should get going. We need to make a few stops to see if BuDi hitched a ride with someone we know first.”

So they all piled in, made a few calls and headed to their destinations. Each house came up empty, but they were filled with stories of first toys and lost toys. They were well fed and enjoyed the company while they searched. Christopher getting more and more quiet as the day wore on. 

Their final stop was at Maddie’s place and their search had again been a bust. Maddie could sense Christopher’s sadness and decided to tell a story that might help.

Christopher was in her lap, watching TV. Chim was in the kitchen with the boys, fixing dinner.

“Hey, Chris. I have a funny story to tell you.”

“What is it Aunt Maddie?”

“It’s not really a lost toy, but it was about Buck losing his binky, uh, or a pacifier. He was always loosing them. Our nanny could never figure it out, so she always had to buy a new one. Buck wouldn’t stop using them until he was about 4 or 5, so he had lost plenty. Anyway, our parents decided to hire a cleaning crew to do a deep clean of the house and there was one small drawer in the kitchen that I don’t think we ever really used. It was Buck level. So anyway, the cleaning crew got to that drawer and opened it. I’m sure it was a shock. They must have pulled out at least 50 of those things! Isn’t that silly!”

Chris giggled at that. “Bucky! That was silly of you!”

Buck just shrugged and said he didn’t remember any of that.

They ate dinner and continued telling stories and Chris participated. Telling of Mr. BuDi’s many adventures they had together. Sad that he was lost.

They headed back to Eddie’s place and Buck helped carry a sleepy Chris to his bedroom.

Once he was settled and the door closed, they collapsed on the couch and leaned on each other. Tired from the whirlwind of a day.

“Hey Ev? Stay the night?”

“You sure? I don’t want to impose.”

“Mi amor, Chris already knows we are together. He would love that you are here more. I also want your company tonight. We can go out to breakfast in the morning before Carla picks him up.”

“Alright Eds. I’m too tired to move. Carry me to bed?”

“You wish!” Eddie shoved him off the couch. Buck laughing, sticking out his tongue.

They headed to bed.

The next morning, they were sitting in a booth at the Pancake House.

They placed their order and the waitress gave Chris some extra place mats that had different puzzles on them. He got working on them right away.

“Hey Dad? Do you think I could get a girl action figure. I think she should be a paramedic. I would be too sad to replace BuDi. And I think I know why I was so upset. I know how hard Buck saved me in the tsunami and he was really upset when he couldn’t find me the second time. I was scared that I was letting both of you down. Loosing a toy that is like both of you.”

Buck felt tears forming and his chest felt tight. He was sitting across from Chris. There was no room to move next to him, so he just grabbed his hand and squeezed. Eddie was sitting next to him. He drew in a quick breath, eyes wide. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Oh, mijo! You could never let me or Buck down. Don’t ever think that! We are proud of you everyday. Even through your struggles, little or big, you find a way to overcome. We are so proud.”

“Yeah! Chris you are my superman. You gave me strength during the tsunami. I don’t want you to ever forget that.”

They were all sniffles when the food arrived. The waitress appeared to be a little misty eyed too.

The next few days they continued their search. The station, Bobby and Athena’s house, and at Hen’s too. No luck.

Buck and Eddie were working odd shifts that week, so they saw little of each other.

Buck was finishing up a call with a different crew. They had done a walk through of a house, fire alarm and carbon monoxide alarms going off. Just turned out the elderly lady living there, didn’t have anyone coming in regularly, so all the batteries were old. They helped replaced them.

He was walking down the front steps, when then last wooden step broke away and he fell, landing awkwardly on his hand.

The paramedic on scene, checked out his hand. He didn’t break it, but was a possible sprain. So she wrapped it in ice and the captain in command, made him stay for the rest of shift, but not go out on any calls. 

By the time he got back to his place, his ice pack had warmed up. He first stripped out of his clothes into his sweats and grabbed a beer. His hand was throbbing a little, he opened his freezer and grabbed an ice pack, when he noticed a small boot. 

He laughed and laughed. Mr. BuDi was sitting on the ice cube tray, with his hands above his head. 

Just then there was a knock on the door. Checking his watch, he remembered Eddie and Chris were coming by. 

He closed the freezer, keeping Budi in there and made his way to the door. Opening it, he plastered on his biggest smile.

“Buck? I heard you had an accident at work. I was so worried. You didn’t even answer my texts. Why are you smiling like that?”

Chris was smiling next to him, holding what looked like a woman action figure.

“Hey, Buddy! What do you have there?”

“It’s the lady paramedic that I said I wanted. She is helping with the search party. Even though I know Mr. Budi is lost. She tells me that he might have been found by another kid and they are doing even cooler adventure than we had.”

He glanced up at Eddie with eyes glistening. 

Eddie just shrugged. “I caved and got it. She has so many outfits too. Chris already had her on a sea diving adventure.”

“Does she have a name yet?”

“No, still thinking of one.”

“Well, Chris! I have a surprise for you! I want you think really hard for a second. Do you remember the last adventure we were on with BuDi?”

Chris had his eyes closed really tight. Shook his head.

“Well, you told me that we should go somewhere cold. Like the Arctic. That we should climb glaciers and float on icebergs. Remember?”

Eddie seemed to have understood. He glanced at the fridge. Buck nodded. Eddie’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh, yeah! I remember that!”

“Follow me then.”

He grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the fridge, helped Chris onto it and told him to open the freezer.

As soon as Chris saw Mr. Budi, arms up on the ice cube tray, he squealed in delight. He grabbed him out, got off the chair and made his way to the couch. The two action figures, now in full conversation.

Eddie tugged at Buck’s bad arm, having him sit so he could examine his wrist.

Buck told him of the day, and how he injured himself.

Eddie just sighed. After another examination,, he confirmed a nasty sprain. He got out Buck’s first aid kit and proceeded to re-wrap Buck’s wrist. The captain had informed Bobby of his injury, so he had the next few days off. Bobby had lightly scolded him. “Stop getting injured Buck! What am I gonna do with you?”

“Hey Daddy! Bucky! I have a name for her. Miss Chad. I tried different combinations for Chimney and Maddie, but they didn’t work. So Miss Chad and Mr. BuDi are a bother and sister team, saving people and the world.”

“Oh, wow! Chris that’s awesome! Maddie and Chim will love that. You should definitely bring those when you see them next. Eddie, why does he make me want to cry every time he does something awesome? I love that kid so much.”

Eddie just laughed, pulled him into a kiss and they both watched as Chris was on the floor with his new paramedic and newly found lost buddy.

“I think Miss Chad and Mr. BuDi are ready for a space adventure. They have to fight space monsters, and will have to save a ice princess from the evil Mr. Meteor. They have to build a rocket first.”

Eddie had his phone out, recording Chris get lost in own world. Buck sitting on the floor next to Chris, asking all types of questions.

“Hey Dad! I think they need a captain. He would know how to build one. Bobby and Athena are good leaders. Do you think they can get me one?”

“Maybe you can ask for Christmas. We just got you Miss Chad.”

“Ok. Buck, you gotta help me with finding the right fuel for our ship. Oh and what kind of food will we need? Do you think regular food will work? Dad what did you eat when you were away? Do you think we will need blankets? Can we bring toys?”

Eddie just continued recording and Buck was answering as many questions as he could. 

Chris was determined to get everyone he knew involved.

Their next adventure was gonna be a fun one. 


End file.
